potterpediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Harry granger
Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Please leave all messages at the bottom, make sure your comments comply with the Talk page and User policies, and sign your username with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 17:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the PotterPedia Wiki! How are you? Yes, I recognize you, how could I not? You're Harry granger! And thanks. Yeah, I forgot Fred and George when I made it and as I'd forgotten the childrens' names and didn't have Deathly Hallows ''on me I couldn't check. Again, thanks, and yeah - if you wanna help feel free, it's pretty much a dead town. Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes, and do feel free to pretend there's policies to read (as there are no admins here we're just pretending). If you need help you know where to find me. Hunniebunn (talk) 17:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, ''if ''the adoption process goes well (having edited here for a week, I'm going to try and adopt the wiki, just to make it a bit more... professional, I guess) then a lot of the policies here will be similar to the ones over on the Harry Potter Wiki. And thanks, your edits are much appreciated. Hunniebunn (talk) 17:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Thanks for your luck, I do think it will be necessary. At least I'm not going through the German Community Central (no offence to them) since the English one requires that admins have been inactive for sixty or more days, you have edited the wiki for at least a week, created one new page, and talk to other users. Anyways, thank you. Hunniebunn (talk) 19:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thank you very much. I appreciate your support throughout the weeks before, and your contributions here are much appreciated. Again, thanks. --Hunniebunn (talk) 16:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hallowe'en/Message Wall Yeah... see, it's supposed to be PotterPedia, but I wanted it to be Potterpedia so that's what I put at the top, it's been like that for a while. And yeah, the black and orange (not to mention the new font for Potterpedia) are all part of our Hallowe'en theme (as it turns out, it's actually part of the admin dashboard). Hopefully you like it. And as for the message boards, I have no clue. They ''should still be enabled, but who knows? I messaged ProfessorTofty about it, but that was a matter of seconds ago so let's give him some time to reply. Hopefully you like the way things are now, though - they might be that way for a while. --Hunniebunn (talk) 21:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I quite like it as well. I was thinking (though of course all contributors have to agree on this as well, so it's just ProfessorTofty we'll ask) that perhaps we could keep it like this all the time (except perhaps at Christmas and New Years' - incidentally, I must ask, would that offend you? I know some countries do not celebrate those events and some find it offensive to even consider them, and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings in that way). In regards to the badges, though, I sort of liked the idea, but wasn't entirely sure yet whether to do it or not. I may as well enable the feature, though - what harm could it do, after all? --Hunniebunn (talk) 21:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Message wall archiving I just received a response back from Wikia - basically the deal is this - if you disable the Message Walls, then there's no way to access the content on them unless you enable them again. So if we want to archive them, we are stuck doing it manually. Shall we turn them back on and get to it? ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know anything about Comments, I wasn't aware that they had even been enabled. As for the Message Walls, what I would do would be turn them back on, make a copy of everything that has been posted, then turn them off and archive what I copied as talk pages. Would that be alright? ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll take a look at the Comments thing as well. I'm going to go ahead and flip the switch for the Message Walls in about five minutes, so keep an eye out - you should be seeing Message Walls / Comments for a bit until I've finished doing all the copying. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:26, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::You know what? On second thought, this is a real pain. Does anyone mind terribly if we just forget about archiving the messages and write them off as a loss? If for some reason there's something that we really need to refer back to, we can always just briefly re-enable the Message Walls. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: LOL. I can't say that I am surprised. I thought already that it could be a lot of work. But I don't want to decide alone. It's better we ask Hunnie Bunn, too, now that we have him back. I think we can try this this way. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :-))) RE: Bureaucrat I could have done no more or less - you have three times the contributions done by you than ProfessorTofty or I. And you always help keep the wiki full of sunshine by providing support and care. Besides, what sort of person would make two people bureaucrats and not the third? That would be absurd. So make sure you use your responsibility wisely, or else I might revoke admin rights (actually, that'd be pretty much pointless, since bureaucrats have all those rights and the ability to change users' status on the wiki - once someone is made a bureaucrat the action cannot be undone). --Hunniebunn 13:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know you wouldn't abuse the responsibilities granted to you - I was joking when I said that. Secondly, I'd forgotten that Community Central could revoke bureaucrat rights - I suppose, though, that they can be removed just as easily as they were granted. --Hunniebunn 13:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Testing Sorry, I wanted to test my signature to see how it turned out. Is it too dark for you? --Hunniebunn Talk 19:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :The problem with the green was that it was, in my opinion, too light for the white theme on the HPWiki. Oh well... I'll find a way to make it work. --Hunniebunn Talk 19:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Linking I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm already getting confused. What do you mean by making a template for my signature? --Hunnie Bunn Talk 20:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sig Is this colour better? Sorry, the first time, I accidentally posted it on my own wall. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature Okay then, you see, I have the template but I wasn't sure if it was too dark. I'll try to lighten it up. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:38, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hm... is the red any better, or should I go for lilac? --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Red it is then... the thing is, I haven't used lilac yet. Oh well, I personally like the red because it shows well on both black and white. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::If you mean the purple... that's violet (or maybe heliotrope?); lilac is a much lighter shade of purple than what I've yet put so far. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Colours That's quite alright; indeed, I ought to be the one to apologize. You speak English so fluently that I'd forgotten that you weren't a native speaker of the language. So sorry. And it matters little anyways, because red will be the colour of my signature. Ha ha. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 21:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, I hadn't realized anything had been done to begin with. Thanks. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 21:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) My Absence I have much time on my hands, and so you will be seeing me more than you fear, if how I interpreted your comment on ProfessorTofty's wall was correct. Rest assured that you and the Professor will not be alone on here, and that even so you can always go wall to wall on the Harry Potter Wiki asking for contributors here. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 22:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :That's good. No, no - I only meant that this is a greater priority to me at the moment. Once it gets busier I will make my time on both equal - though at least they will always be slightly great quantities of time. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 22:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wiki Future Absolutely. I've been absolutely swamped these past couple days, but I should have a fair bit in the next couple, and possibly some this evening. The first thing I want to do is try to finish out the customized Badges (do you have link to the list that you suggested?) and then I want to try to establish a clear category structure. Oh, and that's assuming I don't by some chance lose power - see my post on the Harry Potter Wiki. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:44, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Sources Hello Harry. I wondered, would this be a suitable source? It does provide things directly from the Insider and such, but all the same, I felt I'd best ask... --Hunniebunn (Talk) 21:48, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that was how I felt as well. Hm.. I'd rather just leave it though. Both of us agree it isn't all that trustworthy even if it is accurate, and seeing how they use a banned user as a source... --Hunniebunn (Talk) 22:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd never even thought of such a thing - you're right though, and honestly, it's only eight in the morning (for me, at least - noon in GMT) when the finale of Chamber of Secrets is released. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 22:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not entirely sure it's called GMT - anywho, it's a time zone. For instance, I'm EST (Eastern Standard Time; however, apparently I'm ESDT, Eastern Standard Daylight Time, meaning that the clocks are ahead an hour of what they should be). The place where Pottermore is released uses GMT, and so it will be released in that time. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 22:25, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Times Yes, Green.. well, something of that nature. Anywho, Pottermore must be in the UK, otherwise they'd be using ESDT or something similar - and by the way, in Canada and the US Daylight Savings doesn't end until 4th November. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 22:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Weird coding replacing punctuation This is a bug associated with the October 30 technical update. You can find more about it here. Wikia is apparently aware of it and hopefully working to fix it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Look Looks good to me, though I had to look it up. Rembrance Day isn't something you hear much about here in the United States. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Availability Just a heads up that I won't be on very much until at least tomorrow afternoon or so. My main computer isn't avaiable at the moment (it's a laptop and I'm waiting on a replacement power cable) and for some reason the Wikia editor won't load on the PlayStation 3 browser, so I'm limited to what time I can get on public computers for editing on Wikia until the power cable arrives, assuming that the cable works (I'm not entirely certain if the problem is with the cable itself or the connector inside the laptop.) ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Heh. I read it last night, actually, I just wasn't able to reply. In any case, I'll be getting the power cable today and I'll find out if it works or not. If it doesn't, well... basically that would mean having to get a new system. And, honestly, I've been needing one for a while now anyway, but just haven't done it because I really ought to be saving money rather than spending it... ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Good news - the problem was with the cable and not the internal connection. I am back in business. Oh, and I think I'm going to lighten up this blue colour a bit on the links. It's really hard to read against the black. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:24, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Power issues, part deux So... guess what. Catastrophic failure. Just four days and the new power cable has stopped working completely. Oh well, no longer matters - I had already decided to bite the bullet and order a new system, which will be arriving on Tuesday. The old system is really on life support anyway. On the up-side, this time it failed with about 35% power left on the machine, so I'm keeping that in reserve, but, still, I probably won't be editing much the next couple of days. The defective cable is being returned for a full refund. ProfessorTofty (talk) 17:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm back! Everything is up and running and I should be good to go. Now that that's done, you should be seeing me much more on here. I'll also see what I can do about getting us a proper theme going. So... wanna hear about my new system? ProfessorTofty (talk) 12:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! It's a Gateway system with Windows 8. It has Intel B830 1.8 Ghz with 4 GB of RAM and 15.6" HD screen. Hard drive is 320 GB and comes with a "DVD-Super Multi DL Drive," whatever that means. ProfessorTofty (talk) 12:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Tried above - I think that was something I was still in the process of tweaking. Everything looks okay now, right? ProfessorTofty (talk) 13:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not seeing anything unusual on my end. The only thing I can think of is that maybe it has something to do with Wikia's acting up right now - it keeps giving me page-load errors and stuff. Perhaps if you describe what you're seeing? ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::That link you just gave me was a redlink. ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Now the redlink is gone and you removed some of the messages. ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Notability policy All your last message did was duplicate your previous one. And what are you talking about? I see no notability policy. ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Found it - it's labeled as PotterPedia Wiki:Notability policy, so you have to include the whole thing in order to link it. I'll update it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:17, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Harry. To be honest with you, I created to replace the classic , to give it a more Harry Potter-ish theme to it. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:31, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template issue Glad you were able to work that one out! ProfessorTofty (talk) 17:44, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Interwiki Links Hmm, so will this German wiki then be focusing mainly on the books and Rowling canon, rather than anything from the films or games? ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:51, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Avatar Thanks. By the way, I was thinking of changing the theme to something rainy, with perhaps a few flowers... something to do with spring-time, as it is mid-February, and spring is not far away. Of course I'll be running this idea past the Professor, but I figured I'd get your opinion first. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 14:09, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, and sorry you had difficulty editing. Professor Tofty thinks gray is too wintry, so I've made some recommendations on his talk page. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Poll Hm?, oh, I meant that replacing the current poll with something, hmm, more up to date. Trevor88 (talk) 00:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:People Sorry Harry ... I've gotten a bit behind here working so hard on my (not so) new wiki. I really do need to start contributing more. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:02, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :And I'm afraid I barely have time for the main Harry Potter Wiki these days, so I really don't see myself becoming a regular on this wiki again. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Whats the point of having this wiki when we have the harry potter wiki? 08:39, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Trevor88 Profile May I have permission to edit my former account's profile, at least on this wiki? Tahis9 (talk) 11:49, August 9, 2017 (UTC) : I didn't know that you locked/saved that profile on HPD, but that doesn't matter. Could you lower the Protection/save level for that page for Registered Users, if you have time, please? Tahis9 (talk) 07:16, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: That level of Protection/Saving was what I had meant. Thanks for lowering the Save level. Tahis9 (talk) 10:49, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Random Page I checked Recent Activity for this Wiki today and found this. Just reporting it. Tahis9 (talk) 02:33, October 3, 2018 (UTC) : This page as well. Tahis9 (talk) 03:46, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Just reporting it to you so you can delete it if you want. You can chose to ignore it. But I suggest deleting them. Tahis9 (talk) 22:26, October 3, 2018 (UTC)